The present invention relates generally to a control device.
More particularly, it relates to a control device for motor vehicles with a printed board having a circuit and arranged in a housing.
Control devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One such control device is disclosed for example in the German document DE-U 91 14 820. This control device is provided in particular for motor vehicles, and a metal housing accommodates at least partially the printed board with a circuit. A further metal housing is located inside the main housing and surrounds a part of the printed board for screening against HF-radiation. The metallic housing prevents exiting electromagnetic radiation which is caused by electrical equipments of the printed board from the control device, which can disturb the operation of other control devices or electrical equipments. It is not disclosed in this control device how it is connected with other parts, for example with an electrical unit to be controlled by the control device. It is however generally conventional to provide a plug connection on the control device. However, in the region of the plug connection there is no screening of the electromagnetic radiation.